kiss kiss
by yoshigirlk
Summary: When harry meets the new girl and has an unusual atraction to her he cant help but act out and asks her to come to a party but what he never would have expected in a million years happens and now harry has some explaining to do plz plz plzreview
1. Chapter 1

Harry was walking down the corridors of the Hogwarts School of magic one day as he was searching for the proper page in his book to give him the information needed to help him finish his report on figgyproms due next week. He was so immersed in his report that he had to finish before the weekend party at Ron's house that took place every 3 weeks that he didn't realize that there was a girl talking to her guide coming right at him. Before either of them realized their blocked path they collided with one another. Once Harry gathered himself together enough to realize what had happened he looked up at a quite attractive young witch staring him in the face with quite an apologetic look on her flawless face. He then immediately got to his feet and greeted her with a quite embarrassed, "hello my name is Harry, Harry Potter."She then returned his blushing gaze and responded with a friendly, "hello my name is Jacqueline, sorry about your books." She said with quite an equally blushing expression. They both gazed at each other for what seemed to Harry as an eternity. Then they were snapped out of their trance by the forgotten guide who had also run into Harry and gotten up and brushed herself off when she said with an annoyed expression, "excuse me, but we must get going I still need to introduce you to professor Snape and you know how he doesn't like to be kept waiting." They both flinched at her hasty statement and helped each other gather their items and bid each other ado. "Have fun with professor Snape but make sure not to look into his eyes or he will melt your face." Harry said. She cringed and looked at him with a confused and horrified expression on her face. "Um, I was joking", Harry said. She then had a calmed appearance as she realized that it was only a joke and regained her composure. She then said' "oh ya I knew that ha-ha good one. Well I better get going." "oh ya see ya' around." Harry said with a friendly smile. Her guide then pulled her from his gaze and insisted that she come right away. "See you around….Harry Potter." The last words she whispered to herself. As her guide dragged her down the corridor all she could think about was how beautiful and interesting Harry's eyes were. Her thoughts were then interrupted by a faint yelling behind her she turned and saw Harry running after her. She then yelled back "I didn't quite get that." "I said would you like to come to a party tomorrow with me at Ronald Weasly's house?" Harry yelled back at her. She then blushed and answered" sure pick me up at eight." Harry then stopped running and sighed to himself and fantasized about a very romantic evening of the two. It was going to be a magical night.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was woken up by a loud snoring Harry who had fallen asleep while he was working out the finishing touches on his report. Ron shook Harry while saying "Harry, Harrrrryyyy, waakkkkeeee, uuuuppp."Harry mumbled in his sleep"5 more minutes mum." Ron was starting to get frustrated and said a little louder "Harry you've got to wake up if you want to finish your report and go to my party." Harry flinched and groaned. Ron then yelled "Bloody hell Harry wake the hell up!" Harry's eyes shot open and he hastily stated "I'm up I'm up!" Ron then calmed himself and looked at Harry with a disappointed expression and shook his head and said "I'm tellin' ya Harry if you don't finish this report before this weekend my mum will never let you party!" Harry looked down and said in a sort of monotone "I know, I know. But I just couldn't stop thinking about this new girl I bumped into today. She's everything I've ever dreamed of, she's beautiful, she's smart, she's got a wonderful personality. I just can't help but dream of her." "I know how you feel Harry." Ron said. Harry's eyebrows popped up and he said, "About who?" Ron looked scared and said "Never mind me you're the one who needs to finish this report A.S.A.P."Harry looked at him with a suspicious expression which died down to a "your right" look and said "Alright go back to sleep Ron I need to get back to work." Ron said "Yes you do now I'm going back to bed. Are you sure that you will be okay? You're not gonna fall asleep again are you?" "No I'm fine you go on back to bed." Harry said. Harry worked all night and part of the morning to finish the report but he was soooo relieved to be done. Harry kept falling asleep in each and every class. He got quite a good deal of detention hours that day. After he had finished his detention he went back to his dormitory and gathered his things for the party the next day.

Sorry it was kinda a uneventful chapter but it is quite forshadowing in one part ill let u find out for yourselves thnx for reading bye for now im gonna start the third chapter next week! Plz plz plz r&r


End file.
